Jo Jung Suk
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre:' 조정석 / Jo Jung Suk *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Peso:' 64 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' O * '''Relación Sentimental: 'Gummy *'Agencia:' Culture Depot Sobre Jo Jung Suk Jo Jung Suk siempre había querido estar en el escenario. Fue admitido en el departamento de Teatro del Instituto de Artes de Seúl sobre un préstamo estudiantil, pero después de que su padre murió en el 2000, la madre de Jo se volvio totalmente dependiente de él. Se le concedió una exención del servicio militar debido a las circunstancias de su familia, y dejó la escuela antes de graduarse para poder empezar a ganar dinero haciendo musicales. Debutó en el musical "The Nutcracker" en el 2004. Jo se ha vuelto activo y bien conocido en el teatro musical, actuando en un total de 25 espectáculos musicales durante los primeros nueve años de su carrera, incluyendo "Organ in My Heart" (adaptación musical de "The Harmonium in My Memory"), "Janggeum the Great" (adaptación musical de "Jewel in the Palace"), y las producciones coreanas de "Hedwig and the Angry Inch", "Grease", "The Island", y "Spring Awakening". Dramas *Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *What's Up? (MBN, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Gimme A Chocolate'' tema para Oh My Ghost (2015) *''Beautiful Song (junto a IU)'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) *''I Totally Love You'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) Películas *The Older Brother (2016) *Exclusive: The Ryangchen Murders (2015) *Time Renegade (2015) * My Love, My Bride (2014) * King's Wrath (2014) *The Face Reader (2013) *Iron Dae-oh: The Nation's Iron Bag! (2012) *Architecture 101 (2012) Temas para Películas * Couple Song (junto a Shin Min Ah) tema para My Love, My Bride (2014) Programas de TV * Running Man - Episodio 215 con Shin Min Ah (SBS 2014) Teatro *'2011:' The Vagina Monologues *'2010:' True West *'2009:' The Island Musicales *'2014:' Blood Brothers *'2011:' Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2009:' Spring Awakening *'2008:' Fever Night *'2008:' Dae Jang Geum *'2008:' Evil Dead *'2008:' The Harmonium in My Memory *'2007:' First Love *'2006:' Hedwig and the Angry Inch *'2006:' You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *'2006:' All Shook Up *'2006:' Le Passe-muraille *'2006:' Kingdom of the Wind *'2005:' Grease *'2005:' Nunsense A-Men *'2004:' The Nutcracker Conciertos Participativos *IU Concert - Just One Step..Just a Much as That (29.05.14, Performace Especial) Anuncios *'2012:' Good Downloader Campaign *'2012:' Buon Gelato Ice Cream *'2012:' Santafe Blue Link *'2012:' Tour Taiwan *'2012:' HotSix *'2012:' LG U+ LTE Reconocimientos *'2013 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actor (Drama Largo) (Lee Soon Shin is the Best) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja Junto a IU (Lee Soon Shin is the Best) *'''2013 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards: Mejor Actor de Reparto - The Face Reader *'2013 (50th) Daejong Film Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto - The Face Reader *'2013 (4th) 4th KOFRA Film Awards (Korea Film Reporters Association):' Mejor Nuevo Actor - Architecture 101 *'2012 20th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor - Architecture 101 *'2012 (33rd) Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor - Architecture 101 *'2012 5th Style Icon Awards:' Nuevo Icono *'2012 6th Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' 20's Actor en Auge - Architecture 101 y The King 2hearts *'2010 4th The Musical Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto - Spring Awakening *'2009 15th Korea Musical Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto - Spring Awakening *'2008 14th Korea Musical Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor - Organ in My Heart Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Banghwa Elementary School **Bangwha Middle School **Gonghang High school **Instituto de las Artes de Seul: Teatro *'Aficiones:'Baloncesto, fútbol, juegos de StarCraft *'Especialidades:'Guitarra *'Debut: '''2004 en el Musical '''Nutcracker' * Tiene un cierto parecido al cantante Kim Dong Hyun. * Tiene una relación con la cantante Gummy. *El 2 de febrero, su agencia revelo: “Que está pensando sobre protagonizar el nuevo drama "Incarnation of Envy" (título provisional) junto a la actriz Gong Hyo Jin. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Perfil Twitter *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Jo_Jung_Suk.jpg Jo Jung Suk2.jpg Jo Jung Suk3.jpg Jo Jung Suk4.jpg Jo Jung Suk5.jpg Jo Jung Suk8.jpg Jo Jung Suk6.jpg Jo Jung Suk7.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:DS Entertainment Categoría:KActorMusical Categoría:Nacidos en 1980